


Reencontro

by carolss



Series: Lyanna & Howland [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Lyanna espiou pelas cortinas da sala para a rua e assim que ela abriu um pouco ela pode sentir o clarão do flash de uma câmera vindo na sua direção.





	Reencontro

Lyanna espiou pelas cortinas da sala para a rua e assim que ela abriu um pouco ela pode sentir o clarão do flash de uma câmera vindo na sua direção. A maior parte dos repórteres foram embora após uns três dias, seguindo o próximo escândalo, a adolescente raptada por um milionário retorna pra casa depois de dois anos longe só rendia alguns dias de história, mesmo se ela tivesse voltado com um bebê. Mas alguns ainda estavam lá esperando tirar mais fotos dela, ou de Jon.

Não era para ver se eles ainda estavam lá que ela tinha aberto, mas sim porque alguém estava vindo, alguém que ela realmente queria ver. Ele tinha ligado vinte minutos antes dizendo :

“Alô Lyanna, Ned me passou o seu celular. Aqui é Howland, Howland Reed”

E apenas isso já trouxe um sorriso ao seu rosto, só Howland para achar que ela não o reconheceria desde o segundo que ele disse Alô.

“Howland eu fiquei longe por dois anos, não duas décadas. Eu não teria esquecido a sua voz tão rápido”

“Bom saber” ele disse.

“Você pode vir aqui ?”

“Hum...yeah eu acho que eu posso. Eu só tenho que resolver algo rápido. Te vejo em vinte minutos”

Ele chegou 18 minutos depois. E ela puxou ele para um abraço sem nem se importar com as câmeras disparando, aquele era um momento que ela não se importava de ter registrado. Depois de sua família Howland era aquele que ela havia sentido mais falta. Rhaegar tinha tirado seu celular e jogado em um rio na noite que eles fugiram, e ele não trouxe outro, ele tinha um celular, assim como os homens que ele tinha contratado para guardá-los naquela casa no meio do nada. Mas não ela. Também não havia uma televisão, ou livros que não fossem sobre as profecias estranhas que Rhaegar pelas quais ele estava obcecado. Então todas as horas em que ela não estava transando ou dormindo ela ficara tendo conversas em sua mente com as pessoas que ela havia deixado para trás. Demorou mais tempo do que se ela orgulhava para ela perceber que ela não estava sendo protegida mas sim presa. E até mais tempo para que seu amor se transformasse completamente em ódio e desprezo.

Só após o abraço terminar que ela percebeu que ele agora estava mais alto do que ela, dos nove aos quatorze ela sempre tivera pelo menos uns cinco centímetros a mais do que ele. Ela fechou a porta e imediatamente começou a puxar ele na direção do corredor.

“Venha aqui conhecer meu filho”

“Ok” Howland disse rindo enquanto ela o puxava até o quarto.

Lyanna pegou o bebê e disse para ele :

“Jon esse é meu melhor amigo Howland. Howland esse é meu filho Jon”

“Prazer em, conhecê-lo Jon” Howland disse para o bebê “Posso segurá-lo ?”

“É claro” Lyanna disse entregando o menino.

Jon era um bebê um tanto temperamental e com uma aversão bem grande a estranhos, mas naquela vez ao contrário da maioria das vezes em que ele tinha sido segurado por um desconhecido ele não começou a chorar, e de alguma maneira Lyanna já sabia que seria assim, nada que fosse parte dela como Jon era se sentiria repelida por qualquer coisa que fosse Howland.

"Ele parece com você" Howland diz e logo acrescenta "Ele é lindo"

"E você o que você fez nesses últimos dois anos ? Você finalmente arranjou uma namorada ?"

"Não exatamente...eu achei uma esposa"

Lyanna se sentiu grata por ele estar segurando Jon naquele momento, porque talvez se ela o estivesse ela teria deixado seu bebê cair no chão pelo choque.

“Você está brincando. Isso é uma brincadeira certo ?”

“Não Lya, não é” ele disse mostrando o anel em sua mão.

“Mas porque ? Você só tem dezessete anos”

“Bem tem mais coisas, você não é a única que tem um bebê agora”

“Você tem um filho ?”

“Uma filha. Meera. Ela nasceu algumas semanas após o Jon”

Ele pegou seu celular do bolso e mostrou a foto usada como protetor de tela, uma jovem mais ou menos da idade deles de cabelos encaracolados em uma camisola de hospital segurando um bebê.

“O que você fez ?” ela perguntou.

“Bem Lyanna quando um homem e uma mulher…”

“Eu sei como bebês são feitos Howland. O que eu quero dizer é porque você casou com ela, você não precisava, isso não é o século dezoito”

“Eu sei que eu não precisava, eu queria. Eu sei que foi rápido e a gravidez não foi planejada obviamente. Eu amo ela Lya, eu realmente realmente realmente amo ela ”

O que Howland tinha dito sentiu como um soco. Lyanna o amava como um amigo, mas esse amor sempre sentiu como se estivesse na beira de se transformar em um outro tipo de amor, um toque, um olhar ou uma frase e tudo mudaria. Mas ela não fez nada e ele também não, e Rhaegar apareceu e tudo aconteceu tão rápido após isso. E quando ela estava longe ela pensava nele quando ela voltasse exatamente como ele era, Howland seu amigo quieto que ela passava bilhetes fazendo pouco dos professores durante a aula, e que ia na sua casa jogar videogames e assistir séries durante a tarde. Não Howland que tinha uma filha e uma esposa. Não Howland que amava outra garota. O mundo continuou acontecendo enquanto ela estava com Rhaegar. O que Howland tinha dito sentiu como perceber que você realmente quer algo no exato momento em que não é mais possível ter o que quer que esse algo fosse.  

“Eu vou colocar Jon no berço, ele fica meio chatinho com gente estranha depois de um tempo”

“Certo” Howland disse entregando o bebê pra ela.

“Então qual o nome da sua esposa ?” Lyanna disse colocando Jon no berço.

“Jyana. Jya eu chamo ela”

“Nome bonito”

“Eu achei que você ia fazer um comentário sobre como é parecido com o seu, muitas pessoas fizeram quando nós começamos a namorar”

“Sim, eu suponho que é. Então ela está ok com você vindo me visitar ?”

“Ela não teve nenhum problema com isso, Jya é bem legal, ela sabe que você é a minha melhor amiga”

Pelo menos isso não havia mudado, mas Lyanna admitia, pelo menos para si mesma que sentia mais como um prêmio de consolação do que qualquer outra coisa.


End file.
